antara kau, bintang, dan kerinduan
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: bintang-bintang malam ini, membuatku terjun bebas ke dalam sebuah perkataan konyol darimu, yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku.


Aku bukanlah gadis yang selalu beruntung. Kehidupanku layaknya orang-orang biasanya—penuh cobaan dan kebahagiaan, walau aku selalu merasa cobaan itu lebih banyak daripada kebahagiaan yang aku terima—itulah yang kupikirkan, pada awalnya. Tapi, hal itu bukanlah suatu alasan untuk berkata bahwa dunia itu tidak adil, bukan? Hidup itu sangatlah adil, sampai-sampai manusia tak dapat melihat betapa banyaknya keadilan itu—yang berasal dari hal-hal kecil maupun besar. Inilah pelajaran yang sudah kuterima selama ini dari semua yang telah kualami.

Aku beruntung. Sangatlah beruntung. Namun, sepertinya aku terlambat untuk bersyukur atas keberuntungan yang sebelumnya hanya kupandang sebelah mata itu.

Dan lagi, keberuntungan yang kudapat itu adalah karenamu, Sphinx nomer dua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~a zankyou no terror fanfiction~**

**antara kau, bintang, dan kerinduan ****© shizuka fuyuki chan**

**zankyou no terror ****© Shinichiro Watanabe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, typo(s), Lisa's pov, dan beberapa kesalahan lain/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mataku masih terjaga dalam pemandangan angkasa bernuansa terang. Malam ini, bulan menunjukkan bentuk sempurnanya, dan bintang-bintang menghiasi sekelilingnya sehingga semua orang tak kuasa untuk mengabaikan langit yang benderang saat itu. Ah, begitu tenangnya aku berlagak saat ini, padahal aku masih dibebani oleh sebuah peristiwa yang sangat membuatku terpukul. Kematian pemuda bermata besar nan indah yang selalu melukiskan senyum, dan laki-laki bermegane yang dingin. Keduanya adalah orang terjenius yang pernah kukenal selama ini.

Aku jadi bernostalgia. Ya, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik setelah kematian mereka, aku selalu bernostalgia. Dan setelah beberapa waktu aku berpikir, ternyata aku tau kenapa aku selalu melakukan hal itu tanpa kusadari.

Sepertinya, aku masih belum dapat menerima kepergian Twelve yang secara tiba-tiba di hari terindah sepanjang hidupku itu. Aku juga belum bisa melepaskan Nine. Mereka berdua telah mengisi setengah dari kehidupanku saat ini. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Tapi, aku tak yakin apakah mereka juga merindukanku di tempat yang letaknya sama sekali tak dapat dicari oleh manusia, kecuali dengan kematian.

Bintang yang letaknya di langit sebelah barat daya, tiba-tiba mencuri perhatianku. Sebuah bintang yang sangat kecil sekali, jika dibandingkan dengan bintang-bintang di sekitarnya. Seolah mengerti bahwa aku tengah memfokuskan pandanganku padanya, bintang itu terus memancarkan sinarnya, yang kurasa semakin lama semakin terang. Tentu saja, itu hanyalah perasaanku belaka yang semakin terfokus pada benda yang melayang di langit itu.

Kemudian, sebuah ingatan melintas di benakku.

Twelve pernah berkata, bahwa dia selalu melukiskan perasaannya di langit malam, dengan perantara bintang-bintang. Saat itu, dia juga berkata bahwa dari setiap bintang yang ada, salah satu dari bintang itu adalah pesan darinya untuk seseorang.

Aku amati lagi bintang tadi. Masih sama. Otakku mulai berputar, mencari arah untuk memecah pesan apa yang dituliskan Twelve melalui bintang itu. Ya, aku sangat yakin bahwa pesan itu terkandung dalam bintang yang saat ini sedang mencuri perhatianku.

Hei, kalau dipikir-pikir, bintang itu mirip denganku, ya?

Letaknya yang menyendiri—jauh dari bintang-bintang lainnya, membuat dia seperti orang yang menyingkir dari keadaan sekitar. Bintang itu seperti gambaranku. Apakah Twelve ingin menyatakan sesuatu padaku? Ah, aku terlalu percaya pada gurauan Twelve, sepertinya.

Dan lagi, di lain tempat, ada sekumpulan bintang-bintang yang menurutku menyerupai panci penggorengan. Pikiranku langsung teralihkan pada ucapan Twelve pada video yang mereka unggah sebagai teka-teki letak bom, yang mereka letakkan di dalam kereta api. Di video itu, dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan berkata, _"Seseorang yang sedang mencari kekasih yang bisa memasak dan membuat bom, Sphinx nomer 2!"_

Apakah aku harus belajar memasak sedari sekarang?

Namun, kucoba melihat lagi kenyataan yang kudapati—Twelve sudah tidak ada. Jadi, untuk siapa aku belajar memasak?

Atau jangan-jangan, itu adalah permintaan Twelve yang dituliskannya dengan bintang-bintang yang kupandangi dari jendela kamar saat ini?

Kenapa aku seberuntung ini, tuhan? Kenapa masih ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku, meskipun dia telah pergi ke lain dunia? Atau ini hanya aku yang terlalu percaya pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan sebelum dia pergi?

Aku tak tahu pasti. Aku hanya ingin, dia selalu mengirim pesan padaku lewat bintang-bintang itu. Walau aku tahu, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kupercaya sepanjang hidupku. Namun, demi dia, apa yang tidak bisa kupercaya darinya, yang telah membuatku menjadi orang yang amat beruntung?

Aku sangat merindukannya, sampai-sampai aku berpikir segila ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**daku tau ini gaje b3Uddd lol apalagi di prolog/?/. ini juga tiba-tiba ngetik aja. Padahal niatnya mau belajar buat tryout lusa :'(**

**yapppp makasih buat yang udah berkenan baca XD**

**Sign, Uul**


End file.
